jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Poor Tom
song}} |stand = Ozon Baby |age = 57 (claimed) |gender = Male |nation = Japanese |race = Rock Human |hair = Gray }} |eyes = Blue }} |occupation = Doctor in obstetrics |hobby = Smoking and going on datesJJL Chapter 70: Rock Human and Rock Animal, Part 3 |goals = Get the Locacaca branch |family = Unnamed girlfriend |affiliation = Rock Humans Locacaca Organization |status = Deceased |cod = Fatally shot through the head |mangadebut = |colors = JoJolion }} is an antagonist featured in JoJolion. Poor Tom is an executive within the Locacaca Organization, and the supervisor of Urban Guerrilla. He appears before Jobin Higashikata, instructing him to seal off the Higashikata orchard so he can attack. Poor Tom is a Stand User that wields the depressurising Ozon Baby. Appearance Poor Tom is a short, overweight man, easily mistaken for a child if not carefully looked at. Despite his child-like appearance, Tom is covered in wrinkles and is seen smoking cigarettes. Aside from his shorts and sandals, a majority of Tom's attire appears to be drawn onto his body with certain parts shaded in. Short spikes of hair can be seen protruding from the lighter-shaded portion of his head. Other, seemingly drawn-on accessories include a tie with his name on it, a "Coda" pin, referencing the album, and a pocket watch. It is shown that he possesses a doctor's uniform tailored to him, which he wears when working at the University Hospital. Personality Poor Tom is a lecherous individual who is nonetheless straight to the point. Belying his appearance, Tom has a rather vulgar personality. He claims to have a girlfriend and still eyes other women, using his size to look under their skirts. He also speaks in a familiar tone. Despite his quirks, Tom is quick to refocus on his goals. He accurately analyzes the situation after Urban Guerrilla doesn't report to him and quickly goes to Jobin to enlist him. In a bold move, he reveals a part of his Stand's secret to Jobin and decides to completely close off the entirety of the Higashikata's orchard to simply make Josuke unable to approach the Locacaca. Poor Tom is additionally malicious in his intent, withholding information from Jobin that his Stand would not only target Josuke and Rai Mamezuku but the entire Higashikata family too. Planning to take his time once Jobin and everyone in his way is dead, Tom would search for the Locacaca at his leisure. However, Poor Tom displays a cowardly and desperate side to his personality when his life is truly threatened. After being corner by Josuke, Poor Tom resorts to begging and pleading for his life; offering Josuke large amounts of money to spare him. As a doctor specialized in obstetrics, it can be inferred that Poor Tom was bright enough to obtain his diploma. Abilities Poor Tom's Stand Ozon Baby has the power to seal off an entire area once its physical representation, a LEGO White House replica, is buried underground. Once buried, the area will be affected by an intense depressurization that attacks indiscriminately. History Background Poor Tom is a Rock Human, but his youth is unknown. At one point, he integrated an organization of fellow Rock Humans and became Urban Guerrilla and Doremifasolati Do's handler. JoJolion Learning of a brand new variety of Locacaca tied to a hidden branch and which could make people immortal, Poor Tom instructs Urban and Doremifasolati Do to capture Rai Mamezuku and eliminate his bodyguards. After their failure to report back, Tom deduces they have been killed and phones Jobin Higashikata to get into contact. He meets up with Jobin and tells him to bury a LEGO White House replica within the Higashikata Family's orchard. Poor Tom reveals that this will seal off the entire orchard and activate his Stand Ozon Baby. At the same time, he seduces a woman. In truth, Poor Tom has tricked Jobin into attacking the whole Higashikata estate, which gravely wounds most of the family and traps Jobin and Tsurugi. Tom's plan is derailed when Jobin calls him to inform him that he's set the orchard on fire. Panicking, Tom hurries to the orchard and unearths Ozon Baby. It is then that he accidentally meets with Rai. The plant appraiser breaks up the famed Locacaca branch, revealing it to Tom, but also begins to attack him. Tied to Doggy Style's wire and his neck threatening to break, Poor Tom is saved as Ozon Baby's full power crushes Rai. Unfortunately for him, Josuke intervenes and the pair forces him to swallow a poisonous yew seed. Poor Tom finishes Rai off, takes the branch and tries to flee despite the poison infecting his body. Josuke still pursues him and launches a multi-layered bubble. Eventually cornered by the bubble, Poor Tom nonetheless sees a fire truck and ambulance approaching the estate and hopes that his allies are here to rescue him. Poor Tom flees from Josuke's bubble. He disables Ozon Baby to change the course of the bubble, it pops, showing nothing inside. Poor Tom, after grabbing what he thinks to be the Locacaca branch, runs towards the ambulance before he is suddenly shot to death by an unknown assailant. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Poor Tom spine.png Poor-tom-first-appearance.png|Poor Tom's brief first appearance, mistaken for a child by Jobin Higashikata Tom 1st.png|Poor Tom's first full appearance Tom smoking.png|Poor Tom casually smoking Tom ogling.png|Poor Tom ogles a woman's rear from afar Tom reveals Stand.png|Revealing his Stand, Ozon Baby, to Jobin Tom explains Ozone Baby.png|Poor Tom explains the ability of Ozon Baby CallTom.png|Jobin calling Poor Tom Rai spots poor tom.png|Spotted by Rai Mamezuku DoggyTom.png|Tom is grabbed by Doggy Style's tracks by Rai Mamezuku TomPressure.png|Poor Tom using Ozon Baby's pressure to attack Rai forced feed.png|Poor Tom being forced to eat some English Yews by Josuke & Rai RaiExplode.png|Poor Tom "kills" Rai Mamezuku with Ozon Baby's pressure Tom_Victory.png|Poor Tom celebrating his "victory" PoorTomEscape.jpg|Poor Tom attempts to escape from Josuke Poortom-death.png|Poor Tom's death, carried out by an unseen attacker Poor_Tom_Corpse.png|Poor Tom's body breaks into several pieces Poor-tom-hospital-photo.png|Poor Tom's photograph on the TGU Hospital website Poor-tom-doctors-outfit.png|A photograph of Poor Tom in his doctor's uniform, entering the Locacaca research room Trivia *The Led Zepplin song "Poor Tom" describes Tom's wife as having a lecherous nature, constantly cheating on her partner. In a role reversal, the JoJolion character Poor Tom ogles other women and is portrayed as a cheater. **Additionally, Poor Tom's repeated claims of foresight (such as predicting a random woman's attraction to him during his meeting with Jobin Higashikata) are also a reference to the song's chorus, in which Tom is described as the seventh son in his family and that he "always knew what was goin' on." In Irish and American folklore, the "seventh son of a seventh son" is said to have special abilities, which could apply to Poor Tom's "foresight" or possibly even his Stand Ozon Baby. *In the colored manga, Poor Tom's color scheme (tan, green, and orange) is taken directly from the cover art for the Led Zeppelin album , which features the song from which Poor Tom gets his name. References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Part 8 Antagonists Category:Locacaca Organization Category:Rock Humans Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters from Part 8 Category:Deceased Characters